Data mining technology may support knowledge discovery in databases. Information retrieval technology, such as latent semantic indexing and concept indexing, may support knowledge discovery in collections of electronic documents. Search-by-example systems may apply searches that correspond to content instances, but these systems generally are insensitive to content interrelationships. Predictive analytic technology may support predictions of the effects of content publication. Natural language understanding technology, including relation extraction technology, may support deductive and inductive reasoning based on the contents of electronic texts. Taken separately or together, these technologies are unable to fully exploit the potential for automatic knowledge discovery in collections of electronic content and are unable to fully exploit the potential for analyzing the probable effects of content publication from data about the effects of previous content publications.